Mobile communication devices with more than one of the same type of antenna are becoming increasingly popular because of the versatility they provide. Some multi-antenna mobile devices include more than one antenna for redundancy of establishing and/or maintaining wireless communications. Other multi-antenna mobile devices include more than one antenna to accommodate more than one subscriber identification module (SIM), allowing more than one active connection with the wireless networks corresponding to each SIM. Many of these multi-antenna mobile devices are capable of switching between antennas in order to ensure the strongest possible connection for at least one communication session. An onboard processor compares signal strengths among antennas in order to use the stronger signal. In addition, some multi-antenna mobile devices consider power expenditures when selecting an antenna to use for power conservation. However, these solutions do not consider or alter device settings to reduce radio frequency radiation exposure to the user.